Periods Suck
by foreverwhelmed
Summary: A very fluffy Dramione one-shot in which Hermione has horrible period pain and her boyfriend, Draco, just wants to make her feel better. Rated M for language and implied sexual activity. Please REVIEW! :)


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a short one-shot about Hermione on her period and how Draco makes her feel better. My inspiration: I wrote this during my period. How original. In all seriousness, I have horrible cramps and bloating during my period and it lasts for 5-7 days on a good month. Very heavy as well. Hopefully reading this makes young women out there feel better during that time of the month. It is a blessing to be of the female species, and my aim was not to make Hermione seem like a wimp, but the Hell us women have to go through sometimes...**

 **Disclaimer: I. Am. NOT. J.K. Rowling no matter what you may think. Hmmph!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**

 ***Warning: rated M for language and minor mentionings of sexual activity.***

* * *

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend as he rubbed soft circles on her tummy. He smiled sleepily down at her as his eyelids drooped.

"Feeling better?" He said through a yawn.

"Thanks to you," she said and reached up to stroke his cheek. He was supporting his head with his hand as he leant up on one elbow. His other hand continued to stroke and rub her stomach gently. Said stomach felt like it was waging a war inside of her. She'd just started her period yesterday and the cramps were unbearable. She'd come home from work and immediately collapsed on the couch as she moaned in pain.

And that's how Draco found her. Curled up in a ball and whimpering as her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

He carefully lifted her up, carried her to their bedroom, transfigured her clothes into pajamas, and laid her gently on the bed. She tried to pull him down with her, but he said he'd be right back and kissed her forehead.

Draco made her a cup of her favorite tea, grabbed a damp cloth, and made his way back to their room. He laid the warm cloth against her forehead and held it in place as she drank the tea.

Once she finished, he took the cup, set it on the nightstand, and helped her get situated. She laid back with a whimper and he kissed her softly on the lips once she had settled. He trailed feather light kisses down her neck and shoulders and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

This of course caused Hermione to swoon and the soreness between her thighs turned into a different kind of ache.

He knew she liked gentle caresses, soft kisses, and tender love making after a long day's work. Of course, now wasn't the time, and if he continued this she'd have to take him up on his offer.

Period sex really wasn't on her bucket list though, so she VERY reluctantly pushed him away.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her. She scowled and simply curled up in a ball, her head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and slipped his hand behind her knees so he could gently rub her tummy. She hummed and straightened her legs to give him better access.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, baby. I'd trade places with you in an instant if I could," he whispered and settled down so he was laying beside her, his bicep supporting her head.

She scoffed. "No you wouldn't. Besides, every girl goes through this. The cramps just seem unbearable at times."

He stopped stroking her tummy and pulled her closer so she was wrapped in his strong arms. "I would. I hate seeing you in pain, no matter how little. I love you so much, baby."

Hermione tilted her head back to look into his beautiful blue-gray eyes she loved so much and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I love you too, Draco." She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and hooked her leg over his hip. He smiled softly down at her and cradled the back of her head as she sniffled against his clavicle.

"Get some rest, love." He whispered and lightly trained his fingertips along her spine.

She nuzzled against his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent as his soft caresses lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _...2 hours later..._

* * *

"Shit!"

Draco's eyes shot open upon hearing his girlfriend's shout.

"Hermione?" The frazzled witch had scrambled out of bed and was gnawing at her bottom lip worriedly. That's when he glanced down and saw the blood. All over his pants, on his shirt, on the sheets, and all over Hermione.

"I'm sorry! Shit, Draco I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was this heavy! I would have put on one of the nighttime pads-"

"Hermione," he sighed as the smell of her period blood filled his nostrils and he stood from the bed as well.

"-if I'd had known! Merlin, this is so embarrassing. I'm so so so sorry-"

" _Hermione_." He didn't shout, but his raised voice got her attention.

"R-right, I'll just change the bedding and, yeah," she mumbled.

She reached to tug the sheets off with trembling hands and he saw her downcast eyes well up with tears as she sniffled quietly.

"Hey," he caught her wrists in his hands, gently tugged her towards him, and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm gross," she whispered and sniffled against his chest.

"Blood is blood, Hermione. I love you too much to be grossed out by yours no matter where it came from. You know I don't believe in that blood prejudice shit anymore and you didn't know this would happen. I'm not saying I'm thrilled that you leaked on me, but that's only because I hate seeing you uncomfortable and upset. Besides, I kinda owe it to that vagina of yours. We've connected, if you know what I mean and she goes through a lot each month to make sure you're ready for my massive dick." She giggled and he leant down to kiss her forehead.

"Now, go take a hot shower, get a change of clothes and whatever else you need, and I'll take care of everything else. And don't you dare apologize again. It's not your fault, and if anything I deserve it for being you know, of the male species." He said softly and stroked her cheek lovingly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Alright, but you are the best boyfriend in the world and I love you more than I can express."

She grabbed some clean clothes, went into the bathroom, and only when he heard the shower turn on did he let himself shudder.

* * *

 _...30 minutes later..._

* * *

Hermione emerged from the bathroom in fresh clothes and a fresh pad for heavier cycles. The sheets had been switched out for clean ones and the bed was made and ready for sleeping in. Draco walked in with a mug of hot chocolate, still wearing his period blood clothes.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much. Thank you," she said, accepting the warm beverage.

"No need. I'll be out in a few, just going to get cleaned up myself. Go ahead and settle in." He pecked her on the cheek and walked into their bathroom to shower.

Hermione smiled to herself and sipped at the cocoa. He knew her too well and cared for her so much. That thought alone made the pain just a little more bearable.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! _Please please please_ favorite, follow, and review! I love you all so much!**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**


End file.
